Stella Cannon
(The quests seem to be the same for Primus Union and Ganav Libero , but the people are different. I have set this out as Primus Union Character/Ganav Libero Character. The only difference I found so far in appearance is the colour the guards wear. Talk to: Primus Guard Leader Handrick/Ganav Guard Leader Iron Quest: Get Back the Classified Document!! "We have got trouble... A monster attacked our storage couple of days ago, There was not much damage, but there was a Classified Document out of the things the monsters stole. We have called out all the guards to go on a search for it but no news so far right now, the only place left is The Temple of Discipline.. You seem like you have some skills... Would you give it a try? I will reward you with my best. And while you're at it, to prevent this from happening again get rid of the 3 Grimoire of the Temple inside the temple" Reward: '''Memorite Fragment, Pasture Monster Book. 15 Exp. '''Talk to: Town Member Lamis/Town Member Bara Quest: Man who forgot his memories - 1 "Oh, you got time to spare for me? I have a favour to ask of you. There's a guy named Normain/Dobos and he seems to have lost his memory just like you I feel sorry...To help him get his memory back, I woul like to make him some warm food. So I would like for you to gather some ingredients for me. Please bring me 5 Belladon Seed and 3 Mutated Belladon Seed by hunting the Belladon and Mutated Belladon Reward: '''HP Potion Lv.1 x 2, MP Potion Lv.1 x 2. 86 Exp '''Talk to: Town Member Lamis/Town Member Bara Quest: Man who forgot his memories - 2 "Oh, thanks for helping me before. I just got done cooking would you mind delivering this to Normain/Dobos. It would not taste very good when it is cold so please deliver it within 2 minutes." Reward: '''Memorite Fragment '''Talk to: Town Member Normain/Town Member Dobos Quest: Pitiful Situation "Oh!! Player Name you're just in time! You see, I borrowed 6 Belladonna Twig and 3 Mutated Belladonna Twig from Eljour/Juena. I need to give it back but my legs aren't well. Would you mind gathering the branches and bring it to Eljour/Juena? Oh! Thank you hahah please tell Eljour/Juena that I appreciate the help." Reward: '''Lv. 2 Str Jewel OR Lv. 2 Intellect Jewel. 152 Exp '''Report to: Eljour/Juena Talk to: Merchant Store Alvin/Merchant Store Besi Quest: Alvin's Valuable Collection "Huh? What? Do you need something from me? A strange piece of rock...? Mh.. I have so many. Is it one of these? Ohoh, this? I found it around the river before. Isnt it all shiny and pretty? What? Just hand this to you? Are you insane? Wait, if you want this that bad, then bring me the Rune Cross that a Thief Cat stole from me. It's one of my precious collection." Reward: '''Memorite Fragment (Talk to the Alley Cat to get the Rune Cross) '''Talk to: Improvement or Fusion Colom Quest: Difficult Situation "Piri Piri ~ I can not work because of the Teepy and Teepy. I am tired of being attacked by the Teepy and Mutated Chipi. Defeat the Teepy 9 and Mutated Teepy 6 so that I can work. And tell Tantus about this situations." Reward: Apprenticeship Rogue, 639 Exp Stella Cannon